


Laughter Is A Beautiful Thing

by dirkygoodness



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Joseph is done with Sebastian's shit, Joseph wants to get up, Kissing, M/M, Sebastian doesn't want him to, almost, obviously, obviously the best way to keep him in bed is to pin him down and tickle him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so lucky I like kissing you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Joseph.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and get off of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Is A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> don't question me
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Joseph woke to something warm wrapping itself around him. It was warm, comforting, but unexpected. Opening his eyes, Joseph looked at the slightly fuzzy face of Sebastian smiling down at him.

It took Joseph a moment to actually realize what was going on, and another to actually wake up enough to participate. He let out a content hum, moving in closer to Sebastian and pushing his head underneath his boyfriend's chin. He felt, more than heard, Sebastian chuckle.

“Good morning.” The older man said softly. Joseph nodded, splaying his hands out on Sebastian's chest and felt fabric underneath them.

It wasn't often that Sebastian went to bed with a shirt on, and Joseph found it slightly amusing. So when he looked up at Sebastian maybe his smile was a little wider than what the situation called for.

“Morning.” Joseph said in equal softness to Sebastian's earlier statement. “What time is it?” He asked with a yawn. Sebastian tilted his head, turning just enough to look at the clock behind him.

“Around ten in the morning.” Sebastian said as he turned back over. Joseph groaned, flopping back onto his back.

He frowned slightly, but the sat up and started to make his way over to the edge of the bed. Sebastian let out a confused grunt that was much too endearing for a _grunt_.

“I should have gotten up an hour ago.” Joseph informed the other, but before he could so much as get a foot out from underneath the covers he was pushed back down onto the bed.

Joseph let out a strangled 'oof' and he landed on his back, glaring up at Sebastian who was now laying on top of him. 

“Seb, what are you doing?”

“It's a Saturday.” Sebastian said in a chipper tone, like saying that alone was going to explain the situation. Joseph raised an eyebrow to punctuate his confusion. “We don't _work_ on Saturdays, Joseph.” Joseph let out a half laugh, shaking his head.

“That doesn't mean we can sleep until whenever, Seb. Let me up.” Sebastian shook his head, frowning down at Joseph. After a moment Joseph pushed on Sebastian's chest, trying to roll the other off of him.

“Seb – get up, I mean it. Move.”

“No.” Sebastian told him, and Joseph realized with an angry snort that he was trying to fight off a smile.

“You _complete_ ass. Let me up, Seb, I'm serious.” He emphasized his point by pushing as hard as he could on Sebastian's chest again.

The older man wavered, but he didn't budge. In fact, all it seemed to do was make him lean heavier onto Joseph. Suddenly Sebastian grinned, making Joseph freeze in his attempts at moving the taller man off of himself. Sebastian leaned down then, making a kissy face.

“Seb what-” Joseph started, but cut off himself with a shriek as Sebastian started kissing his neck while simultaneously tickling his sides. He started laughing, changing his objective from moving Sebastian to grabbing his hands.  

“Seb- ahahaha -stop, I mean it! I-” He squealed again, tilting his head to cut Sebastian's access to his neck off after the older man _licked him_.

“What's that Joseph? I can't hear you over your laughter!” Sebastian told him, before ticking him with more vigor than ever.

Joseph went into a laughing fit that had his eyes watering and gasping for breath. Sebastian started to laugh then too, which had Joseph starting to get angry.

Just as he thought he was going to have to kick his boyfriend in the nuts to be free, he latched onto Sebastian's hand and pulled them roughly away from his body.

Sebastian shouted as he fell fully onto Joseph, but the other man seemed not to notice. Once he'd caught his breath, Joseph glared angrily at the other man.

“ _Sebastian_!” He shouted. “You- you are such – just a total-! I can't even _believe_ you right now!”

Sebastian smirked, moving up enough, fast enough, that he could easily kiss Joseph. Joseph let out a quiet 'hmmph', before, he let Sebastian's hands go and wrapped his arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Joseph was smiling despite himself.

“You are _so_ lucky I like kissing you.”

“Love you too, Joseph.”

“Shut up and get off of me.”


End file.
